powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Aether Manipulation
The power to 'generate, conjure, and manipulate Aether (also called Ether in some circles), the unique essence that flows through most of existence. '''The source of Quintessence, Chi, Aura, and Mana, and the Opposing power of Nether Manipulation. Not to be confused with Dark Matter Manipulation. Also Called *Ether Manipulation *Etherkinesis *The Fifth Element *The Prime Element *The Celestial Element *The Unique Element *The Universal Element *The Pure Element *Advanced Quintekinesis *Enhanced Quintekinesis Capabilities Aether is the powerful and unique "''Celestial element" that flows through the Universe . There have been many claims/theories made by alchemists, natural philosopher's, and very early modern physicist's that confirm Aether's power. One claim is that it was the pure essence that the Mythological Gods lived and breathed in the same way humans did with air. Another claim is that Aether is the force used by God himself to create the Universe. Another reference would be the Hermeticist book "Kybalion" that not only explain it's nature but the plane it comes from. As mentioned in the Astrology page, Aether is from the "Ethereal Plane", a Physical Plane that exists between the ones of both matter, and energy. However, although it can partake in the nature of either substances, Aether is neither of these things. Despite its title as "Life-Force" Aether encompasses more than the essence of living things. Users of this power will realize that Aether exists in Elemental, Cosmic, and Spiritual forces. This is also proven by the Kybalion's entries. According to the texts, there are at leasts three levels of both matter and energy each with Aether at the middle.. The first level of matter comprises the common forms of matter like solid/liquids/gases. The second level consists of matter that is more high level, and subtle. The third level is comprised of the most subtle, and tenuous forms of matter that scientists dont even know about. Concerning energy, the first level consists of the common forms such as heat, and light. The second level consists of "Nature's Finer Forces", higher forms of energy that is undiscovered by scientists. The third level consists of energy that is unrecognizable by human beings.and available only to beings of the Spiritual Plane. This form of energy can be considered as "the divine power" with the users considered "gods". With this stated, each level of matter/energy refers to the one of the three mentioned forces. The first level means the elemental forces because the text refers to common forms. The second level means cosmic forces as they are refferring to higher forms of matter/energy. The third level refers to spiritual/divine forces because the text referred to forms of matter/energy that is unrecognizable by mortal men and only availabe to transcendent life-forms. This is supported by the fact that spirits are believed to be ethereal beings that are basically made of Aether. Needless to say, users of this power will be extremely powerful, and essentially invincible. Applications *Transcendent Physiology: As a wielder of the fifth element, users will ascend into a powerful Demigod. **Ethereal Form: User will become composed of the element and gainpower that rivals other ethereal beings. ***Absolute Existence: User will possess control over their own existence to a very high extent. ***Shapeshifting: User will possess complete psionic control over his/her body. ***Chronolock: User will surpass the concepts of time and space. ***Extrasensory Perception: Gain a powerful sixth sense that can detect the unnoticable. ***Higher Consciousness: Possess a divine level of consciousness unknown to common beings. ***Immortality: Live indefinitely without eating, drinking, sleeping, breathing. ***Reforming : rebuild one-self from almost any possible damage. ***Invisibility: Become unnoticable to mortals like all the other spirits. ***Intangibility: Alter your form so physical objects pass through the body. ***Invulnerability: Become Invincible to nearly all forms of damage. ***Quintessence Force: As a result of being an astral being, user will constantly generate their own energy. ***Regeneration: If injured by unique means, user can regenerate from any damage. ***Supernatural Condition: Possess a level of physical nature that surpasses normal beings. ***Teleportation: Send your self to any location with just a mere thought. *Force Manipulation: Users will be able to control many spiritual, cosmic, and elemental forces as aether created and binds them all together **Energy Manipulation: Manipulate the many forms of energy to an extreme level. *** Energy Absorption: Absorb mass amounts of energy if depleted. *** Force Armor Generation: Generate skin level energy armor that increases invulnerability. *** Energy Blasts: Project energy in the form of potentially nova sized blasts. *** Force-Field Generation: Generate impenetrable energy fields. *** Energy Constructs: Shape energy into whatever tool, object, or weapon imaginable. *** Energy Meteors: Create powerful energy based meteors that can cause incredible damage. *** Energy Twin: Create energy based clones that assist the user in battle. **Elemental Manipulation: Use ethereal power to control the seven main elemental forces and the many sub-elements that it created. ***Air Manipulation: Conjure winds that could cover whole open fields. ***Earth Manipulation: Manipulate the element of earth in all its' forms, and gain the strength to lift mountains psionically. ***Fire Manipulation: Summon the power of flames to the degree of erupting volcanoes ***Water Manipulation: Control the element of water and summon immense tsunamis. ***Electricity Manipulation: Conjure bolts of lightning that could demolish entire cities. ***Darkness Manipulation: Summon the power of darkness to control the shadows. ***Light Manipulation: Conjure amounts of light that rival supernovas. ***Twilight Manipulation: Combine the elements of light and darkness to summon twilight energy. **Cosmic Manipulation: Gain a powerful influence over the universal forces that encompass the cosmos. ***Eclipse Manipulation: Summon eclipses and invoke Bestowal Events. ***Lunar Manipulation: Control the energies, and forces that are generated by the moon. ***Mana Manipulation: Command the unseen impersonal forces that encompass the universe. ***Solar Manipulation: Influence the essence that is constantly generated by the sun. ***Stellar Manipulation: Influence the ethereal essence that is constantly generated by common stars. ***Time-Space Manipulation: Control time and space to go anywhere at any period in history. ***Twilight Manipulation: Combine lunar and solar essences to create universal twilight. **Astral Manipulation: Being ethereal in form, users will be able to command spiritual forces. ***Animation: Bring life into inanimate objects for mostly entertainment purposes. ***Astral Projection: Swith to astral form and manipulate it to a high degree. ***Aura Manipulation: Control the ethereal energy that surrounds a person or object which is controlled by spiritual power and emotions. ***Banishment: Send evil sprits to the dark dimension of the users choosing. ***Chi Manipulation: User can manipulate the ethereal energy that deals with physical energy and become a physical representation of your power. ***Exorcism: Force the most powerful spirits out of a humans body. ***Life-Force Manipulation: Invoke the ethereal energy that deals with all forms of life. *Magic: Users can focus the fifth element into all forms of the "Arcane Craft". **Alchemy: Gain mastery over the art of transmutation, and chemicals. **Astrology: Master the art of interpreting the ethereal bonds in celestial bodies. **Creation: Conjure nearly anything from nothing. **Destruction: Contol forces of destruction that surround the universe. **Divination: Gain information via supernatural means. **Healing: Repair high amounts of damage sustained by the human body, **Subjective Reality: Control the boundary between fantasy/reality to make realistic Illusions. **Mysticism: Mystically interpret the ethereal bonds of the spiritual bones. **Necromancy: Magically control the forces of death. **Reality Warping: Influence the forces of reality via mental, or verbal commands. **Telekinesis: Psionically manipulate structures at the molecular level. **Transmogrification: Transform living and nonliving things into different forms. Known Users *Spirits *Angels *Gods *Demons *Djinn *Dragons *Elementals *Fairies *Nephilim *Unicorns Category:Manipulations Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Powers Category:Elemental Control Category:Almighty Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Rare power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Elemental Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Life-Force Forms Category:Life-Based Powers Category:Fantasy Power